tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Settlers Bay
The fortified town of Settler’s Bay is a colony of the City-State of Rolt located along the northeastern coast within Skald’s Fjord. This area is the only established site of human habitation in Ibuth Steinum, although several farms, mills and very small hamlets exist in its near vicinity. Although formally a dependency of Rolt, it’s founding by Jorad II and its great distance from the Vaeros Coast provide it with a very high level of autonomy. History Founding by Jorad II In 1115, Jorad II, the ambitious first son of Baol Apexus III considered the opportunities that lay before him. On one hand, he was a crown prince who would one day be fated to rule as Lord of the City-State of Rolt as his father and grandfather had before him. On the other, he easily realized that his vibrant and healthy father would have many more decades upon the throne. If his father was allowed to die a natural death, young Jorad II would be well into his own elder years before ever gaining regal authority. Rather than stay and waste his youthful vigor, Jorad II instead opted to swear off his inheritance and carve out a kingdom of his own in a foreign land, as his ancestor Oleg Apexus had done so many centuries ago. The last unchartered and unconquered land he knew of was the continent of Ibuth Steinum, the cold and hard home of the realm’s dwarves. With a sizeable investment from his father and a charter from the Imperial Authority in Nazca to claim all that he could conqueror, Jorad II sailed out and made his first base within the northern fjord that we now call “Settler’s Bay.” The Draki Hrenisun So far and isolated from the Western Vaeros Coast, Jorad II did not find swashbuckling conquest in Ibuth Steinum, but after a time he gradually built his colony into an important source of trade for dwarven goods. Settler’s Bay was founded in a fjord that was filled with valuable resources and set along dwarven trading routes that ran through this still-wild corner of Ibuth Steinum. The land bordered on mountains rich in precious ore, on forests holding valuable timber, and on a river that provided fertile farmland. Unfortunately, the land also held terrible dangers, the greatest of which was the powerful white dragon Heklavakkter. As soon as the frontier-town grew large enough to draw his attention, the dragon destroyed it. Failing to understand the scope of the problem, Jorad II rebuilt the settlement as a fort; the town within the fort would thereafter grow anew, only to suffer the wrath of the dragon once again. This devastation happened again and again every ten years, killing scores in the process. Nonetheless, the denizens of the Vaeros Coast came by the shipload to Settler’s Bay with the hope for building a new future for themselves and their families. The hope and short term memory of humans are too strong, perhaps. After the fourth “''Draki Hrenisun'',” as the dwarven locals like to call it, Joran II opted to retire from his duties and live a life of quiet contemplation amongst the Tröllaskagi Mountain range that cuts through central Ibuth Steinum. Despite his departure, the Draki Hrenisu''n, or “''Draconic Cleansing” continues to menace Settler’s Bay every ten years. Geography Settler’s Bay is located along the northeastern coast of Ibuth Steinum. Cut deeply by glaciation and fjords, Ibuth Steinum is bisected by the Trollaskagi Mountain range. The large dwarven kingdoms have remained south of these nearly impassable mountains, allowing the human colonizers at Settler’s Bay to grow, only checked by their fierce and hostile natural surroundings. Northern Ibuth Steinum is dominated by the rugged mountains of the Trollskagi range, but Settler’s Bay lies along the more comfortable taiga in the vicinity of Skald’s Fjord. To the further northern reaches of Ibuth Steinum, tundra and the ruins of ancient civilizations can be found. Apart from outgoing ships to Greywind and Highport, the nearest place of habitation is the infamous dwarven prison, “''Uxum Kraga” (The Oxen Collar), which lies several hundred miles between Settler’s Bay and nearest large dwarven city, '''Grimdavik'. Sparsely populated dwarven hamlets and monasteries can also be found amidst the taiga and mountains. Cityscape Settler’s Bay is surrounded by a wooden palisade that was erected after the most recent Draki Hrenisun in 1159. Within the fortifications, most new travelers patronize the Avalanche Inn. Barracks, a general store, a herbalist and blacksmith can also be found within. The colony’s bureaucratic office lies outside the palisade near the harbor. Although primary populated by human immigrants, a sizable population of dwarves live and trade outside the palisade. Dwarven dog teams are the only ones able to traverse the northern tundra, and very few humans attempt the dwarven foot trail that leads through the Trollaskagi Mountains south to Grimdavik. A small monument remains in Settler’s Bay harbor dedicated to Jorad II. Another monument was erected outside the Avalanche Inn, dedicated to the many settlers that have lost their life to Hekklavakter. The inscription in dwarven and Common reads: To the three brave men, saviors of us Settlers. Your bravery shall never be forgotten. Before the Gate of Hell they fought Jorad II, Prince of Rolt Wallace “Wyrm-Chaser’ Ghent Harold “The Harrier” Taggard Til þriggja hugrakkir menn, frelsari okkar Landnema Hugrekki þitt aldrei skal gleyma Áður Hekklavakkter þeir börðust Prinsinn al Rolt, Joradarg II Wlasse "Dreki-Veiðimaður" Ghent Harkarn "örn" Tagga Population As of 1166, Settler’s Bay has a population of 6,200, including 1,000 dwarves or muls. Only two families remain from the original colonizers that accompanied Jorad II prior to the first Draki Hrenisun. Religion In accordance to human traditions along the Western Vaeros Coast, there is nominal observance of Pelorian and Iounian traditions amongst the populace. Although Moradin is the principle god of dwarven kind, most of those in Settler’s Bay more strongly adhere to Muamman Duathal. Some human travelers and traders have taken to Muamman Duathal as their monks operate important way-points and monasteries along the Trollaskagi Mountain route to Grimdavik. Jorad II had a fair opinion of Muamman Duathal’s esoteric sutras near the end of his years and allowed a modest shrine to be erected. Languages The most widely spoken language in Settler’s Bay is Common, although Dwarven fluency is found in almost all older residents. Most place names not chosen by Jorad II are derived from Dwarven origins, and the local creole has incorporated several idioms or phrases from Dwarven. Economy Resources Settler’s Bay is rich in mineral resources and timber which is traded for Vaerosian luxuries that come through their harbor. Dwarven dog sled teams will from time to time bring back weapons or items from antiquity along the far northern tundra and fetch a fair price for them. Newly crafted dwarven goods are also carried overland on foot without pack mules from southern Ibuth Steinum. Dwarven kings and Apexian trading ports have found this route to be beneficial in avoiding the hobgoblin or human trade monopolies of Zug or Ras Al-Khaimah along the southwestern coast of Ibuth Steinum. Currency As the City State of Rolt does not allow Settler’s Bay to mint its own coins, hard currency is in short supply. Most everyday trade is handled through barter, but Vaerosian and Dwarven coinage are both widely accepted everywhere, although local humans have adopted the dwarven habit of weighing coins to test their true value before accepting a transaction. Notable Living Residents Rowson Sulur This redheaded mul owns a barge and leads a gang of seaweed dredgers. Rowson believes that since it has been 11 years since the last Draki Hrenisun that another one will be upon them any day now. He thinks Heklavakkter cannot destroy a home covered in seawater as the briney water will put out her fire and the salt will repel her. He believes an old wives tale that dragon’s hate the taste of salt, and for that reason never eat sailors. Rowson was arranged to marry Alexa Blugarth, the daughter of Baltasar and Tholga Blugarth, but she has died under strange circumstances. He has refused to return the dowry. Captain Jenna Thompson Jenna Thompson hails from Highport and has come here to trade Vaerosian flax for raw iron ore. She is glad to see other humans and has clear loyalties to Orson Apexus. She wears a locket with a painted portrait of Penelope, Saint of the City, who she believes saved her parents from a terrible death at the hands of the gnolls. She remarks that she’d rather try her luck versus the Sahuagins of the sea than that damned dragon on top of the mountain. Captain Thompson sails The Painted Spruce, a brightly painted double masted trading ship. Wallace ‘Wyrm-Chaser’ Ghent He originally came along with Jorad II 51 years ago on board the Golden Bough, alongside 30 other families from the City State of Rolt. He was considered Jorad II’s closest friend and retainer during that time, and no one knew him as well. He earned the nickname ‘Wyrm-Chaser’ by tracking down the dreaded Heklavakkter to her den on Gottifjoll after the mayhem of the first Draki Hrenisun claimed his wife and child. Wallace, Harold ‘the Harrier’ Taggard and Jorad II stopped Hekklavakkter from entering the Safe Cave during the 2nd Draki Hrenisun, saving the lives of many townspeople. In his retirement, he tends Jorad II’s statue. He has also remarried to the widowed Tara Yasgiria, the owner of the Avalanche Inn. Roy Taggard Son of famed first generation settler Harold ‘the Harrier’ Taggard, Roy took over last year as Colonial Governor with the death of his elderly father, who himself had taken the duties over when Jorad II retired from public life. Scraggly faced and haughty, Roy has enjoyed a life as a small-town patrician amongst a town that is perpetually filled with new immigrants. Roy has spent a modest length of time on the Vaerosian coast pursuing advanced studies, but was unable to pass his examinations to enter the Bortala Academy. His mistreatment of local dwarven traders has put him at odds with the Grimdavik king, Gunnar Asgrimmsson. He fervently believes that the gems and riches of the dwarves were attracting Hekklavakkter to burn the city and by keeping the dwarves outside the palisade, will safe guard the settlers. His theory is modestly proven in that the Draki Hrenisun is almost two years overdue. *Roy is able to provide a map of the route to Grimdavik and a travel visa. *Roy is aware of Uxum Kraga (The Oxen Collar) Prison, but he does not use it for his citizens, as only minor punishments are applied such as caning in a small settlement like this. *There is a standing reward from the days of Jorad II for slaying Hekklavakkter: 30,000 gold or 1 Imperial Favor. Grundle Stigvak Many say that the fearsome looking Grundle is half troll, half dwarf. Although Grundle’s General Store is positioned far from the rest of the town, he has the distinction of being the only dwarf that is allowed to live and work within the palisade. Grundle has this distinction because he is able to keep his prices very low and Roy Taggard fears that moving him would drive up prices on local necessities. The truth of it, is that he is indeed half troll and his supply deliveries from the dwarven kingdoms is allowed to pass through the Trollaskagi Mountains without trouble. His store is also extremely important for traders who require sufficient provisions to pass through the mountains to Grimdavik. Lenora Nettlebaum Lenora constantly chews on Crag-Weed and often clears her throat as a nervous tick while thinking. Dirty and unkempt, she is the town’s herbalist and is modestly skilled. Her shop, "Jurtalyf & Qat" mostly sells to dwarven locals. She originally was the child of academics in Bortola but eloped to the farthest town possible with her lover. Her lover was killed in a pointless bar fight and so she set up shop in town as a herbalist using some of the education her parents had imbued her with. Leonra sells Crag-Weed (also known as Qat in dwarven). This plant relaxes dwarves but fires up humans. Crag-weed is extremely popular among dwarves and has kept her in business. As Settler’s Bay is a pretty sleepy town, she has been boosting her profits by selling seaweed from Rowlon. She personally thinks the idea is stupid, but is happy to make some gold before Hekklavakkter shows up. She notes that she was clever enough to dig a nice cellar 3 years ago to keep her and her more expensive herbs safe. Zahir al-Fassi Former prisoner of Uxum Kraga, he was born in Bir Gandus but was jailed while counterfeiting coinage in Sandgeroi, a large island in Ibuth Steinum. After serving a full rotation on the wheel, he opted to live amongst the dwarves and picked up blacksmithing as a trade. He believes he’s the finest human smith in the land, but still not as good as even the journeymen dwarves outside of town. He can sell any level 7 item. Tara Yasgiria Owner of the Avalanche Inn, Tara originally heard the stories of Jorad II’s journey in her youth. Tara was inspired as she was the 6th daughter of a minor noble family with no real chance for inheritance and became determined to immigrate to Settler’s Bay. She arrived shortly prior to the 2nd Draki Hrenisun and witnessed the heroic stand against Heklavakkter by Jorad, Taggard and Ghent. At some point after the 3rd cleansing, the Colonial Authority determined one of the Safe Caves no longer secure enough to continue using, so she purchased it and turned it into the Avalanche Inn. She married 'Wallace ‘Wyrm-Chaser’ Ghe'nt in their old age and still believes him to be a gallant hero. She is old, wizened and frail like her husband, but kind of heart. By order of Roy Taggard, rooms are available for humans only, as all dwarves are required to leave the palisade by sundown. Tara doesn’t agree with the policy as its bad for her business, and the dwarves just get drunk and rowdy during the midday instead. Town Guard *Private Tomas Gulton - has stolen an owlbear cub from Vinjerfjoll to get in good with the older guardsmen. He has ruddy brown hair and an unkempt beard. He enjoys singing folk songs. The troops have taken to using his Owlbear as the company mascot, but the momma bear is not happy about this. Ultimately, the owlbear cub was returned by a party of adventurers. *Sergeant Roger Stymers – has taken charge of the townsguard with the recent disappearance of Captain Benedict Waters. The captain has been gone for over a month after attempting to recon Hekklavakkter with two other men. He is cruel and runs the guard like a playground bully. *Private Oscar Sulur – The young mul son of Rowson Sulur. He has been allowed to join the guard as he is only one quarter dwarf. He is tall, but quietly intelligent. He blindly believes his father regarding salt vs. the dragon. *Corporal Ken Leeks – A man of average height and look, he is simply here to make a paycheck as he does not enjoy being farmhand or mining work. He always stresses caution, simply out of a desire to not see battle. *Private Jonestrian “Jonesy” Rimmel – Blonde, fair complexion. He immigrated to Settler’s Bay last year from Rolt. He joined the guard as he had no other trade skills and was unable to find good work in the City-State. He is eagerly making a new troop banner incorporating the Owlbear. He is very fond of Tomas, but doesn’t want to seem weak in front of the Sergeant. When the party enters he is playing an accordion. *Captain Benedict Waters - Following the example sent by Harold "The Harrier" Taggard, Captain Waters performed his duties with distinction and fairness. A rather skilled fighter amidst a town guard filled with novices, he decided to hike up to Gottifjoll to check to see if Hekklavakter remained in her den after 12 years since her last visit to Settler's Bay. He has been missing for over a month and Sergeant Roger Stymers has taken his command for the time being. A reward of 4000 gold is placed for his safe return to Settler's Bay. Vigdis Grimsdottir Vigdis was born in the taiga that surrounds Settlers Bay, but came to the town to make more money as a blacksmith. He refuses to sell weapons or armor to humans, but will provide on ox shoes, barrels and other normal items. Vigdis will strongly encourage the party to purchase Pitons for 5 gp if they mean to climb Gottifjoll or travel through the Trollaskagi Mountains. Bendisi Skoda A young looking female dwarf with a tightly woven braid sells a variety of relics that she has looted from ruins far to the north across the tundra that she traverses via dog sled. Bendisi grew up in the northern tundra and has found that humans like to pay a high price for these relics that her tribe feel are quite common. She doesn’t know anything about the history of the ruins, except that much of the items she finds are a mix of human and dwarf sized pieces. She thinks it’s strange to find such great armors and weapons crafted for human hands in Ibuth Steinum. She theorizes that there may have been a great battle where tens of thousands of great warriors died. The owlbear is sacred to her tribe and compelled a group of adventurers to return the town guard's owlbear to its nest.